Injured Wolfe
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: One-Shot. When Desmond Wolfe Is attacked by a myserious person, Chelsea wants to know why. Who is Desmond Protecting?


_**A/N: I think I've been watching TNA rather a bit too much of recent! (Just getting my Desmond Wolfe fix lol) And now I'm upset because he's going to be out for a couple of months! :(**_

**_Anyways it's about my favourite TNA pairing- "Dirty" Desmond Wolfe and Chelsea, because I just LOVE them!_**

**_Basic Plot: Desmond Wolfe gets attacked by a mysterious person, and Chelsea wants to know why it happened. Who is Desmond Protecting?_**

**_Please Read and Review Peeps x_**

* * *

The brunette woman rushed around the hospital, she found out what room the man she wanted to visit was in, she stopped outside the door and paused briefly, she had a mixture of emotions running through her mind, she didn't really know what she was supposed to think or feel at this particular moment in time. Sometimes there's a thin line between love and hate, and at this point in time, she really didn't know which one she felt for the man she was about to be seeing behind the door, he was like Marmite- you either loved him or you hate him, you could never just be inbetween, so which one was she?

That was what she could never seem to make up her mind about... Or maybe she had and just didn't want to admit it?

Other people saw the flaws. They took them as a negative. But she didn't...Almost like she couldn't see the worst in him.

As she silently slipped into the room she scanned the room and her eyes rested upon the man lying on the hospital bed, as she approached the bed closer to where the attractive, muscular man was resting, which made a change, she never really saw the man rest, he was always on the go. The thin hospital blanket only covered half of the sleeping man's chest, the brunette's eyes were instantly drawn to his exposed chest and her hand dropped to touch it as if it was a normal reaction.

* * *

_"Chelsea..." _His voice was rasp and harsh, he'd just woken up, and his eyes were barely in focus but he knew it was her, but he was at the same time sort of shocked to see the beautiful brunette at his hospital bedside, how did she know he was here? Hardly anyone knew, maybe a few close friends such as A.J Styles, but that was it, and it wasn't like Style and Chelsea exactly got along on-screen or off-screen.

He didn't have much time to say anything else, as he felt her soft, sweet lips crash down on his even just for a minute, enough time for him to respond. A split-second of what it felt like to be in heaven, or so Desmond Wolfe thought.

That was until the beautiful brunette pulled away and our of their briefest of embraces, possibly the most contact they've had in a while, not out of own choice he noted sadly.

_"Chelsea..." _He said again with his voise still harsh and rasp, because he had just woken up, he looked up trying to focus on the beautiful brunette who was standing by the side of his bed, he was actually surprised to see the woman there. Her hand instantly moved from where it was lying upon his half exposed chest. _"What are you.. um doing here?" _He asked her softly, he sat up slowly, which allowed the think hospital blanket to drop into his lap, so his chest was fully exposed, he reached out to the bed side table to grab a glass of water, he took a little sip, before he noticed how the brunette was now staring at his fully exposed chest, he laughed to himself.

He couldn't work out what she was thinking, or maybe he could, the softness in her eyes, the warmth in her smile and her touch, but it's like she's conflicted, because her smile changes and she thinks he doesn't notice, that he doesn't notice that her smile doesn't reach her eyes, and now they just look dark and cold, and he wants to reach out, reach out and touch her and tell her everythings going to be ok, that he's ok.

And he's about to, and that's when his eyes meet hers.

Something changes...

You can cut the tension with a knife...

* * *

___"Where you ever going to tell me D_esmond? Or was I just going to find out when I got the Arena on Thursday?" He could hear the hurt in the brunette's voice, as if she was trying to hold back the tears. He shook his head, why hadn't he told her? How did she find out? He wondered silently.

He looked down, he couldn't look her in the eye, _"Chelsea, sweetheart..." _He began to say before he was cut off by the brunette, _"Don't you Chelsea sweetheart me...Desmond tell me what happened now!" _But he remained silent.

_"Demond..." _She said softly, _"You can tell me...You trust me right?" _She placed her hand slowly on his, debating whether to keep it there and then pulls it away.

_"Course I do Chelsea..It's just not as simple as that..." _He responded a little bit harshly to his brunette's question.

_"So are you going to tell me what happened Desmond?" _He heard the womans voice, it mirrored his with the harshness to it, he looked slightly confused, _"What are you going on about Chelsea?" _He asked.

_"This Desmond. Why your in this hospital bed! Or does it not matter to you?" _Chelsea's voice was now angry.

* * *

He reaches for her hand, _"Chelsea sweetheart..." _He says before she cuts him off, _"Just don't Demond. Does it not matter to you...How I feel" _He can see she's trying to hold back the tears and eventually that barrier will break down and there's nothing he can do or say that's going to stop it from happen.

_"Desmond, I don't understand, why can't you tell me! Are they worth it? Whoever you are protecting? Are they worth this? A couple of months out of your career?" _She was begging him for an answer, he could her the pleading in her eyes and in her voice

_"Yeah, they are worth it" _He simply stated.

She looked up at him, almost disbelief, _"Desmond this is what you've worked for, this buisness, who could possibly be worth you being out of action for a couple of months" _

_"The woman I love..." _He simply stated yet again.

_"The woman you what?" _It almost came out as a whisper, a whisper of disbelief as she stepped back away from the bed, away from him.

He laughed as he stood up off the bed and came towards her, _"Chelsea..." _He said softly as he tried to reach out to touch her, which she shrugged off, _" You must know that it's you..." _She was crying, he could see the tears staining her angelic face.

_"I love you Chelsea..." _He said, pulling her gently into his muscular exposed chest, with his arms around her waist, _"I love you too Wolfy"_


End file.
